


Health

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [11]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Caring Even Bech Næsheim, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Med Student Isak, Sick Isak Valtersen, Sickfic, Tea, Tea solves all problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Med-student Isak gets sick and doesn’t want to stop studying. Luckily, he has Even to look out for him.





	Health

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Med school/doctor isak is something I didn't know I even needed. Could you please write something else about that?

“Stop studying,” Even says from his place behind Isak on the bed, his arms wrapping around Isak’s shoulders, his chest pressed against the younger boy’s back. Isak’s bent over his textbook with a highlighter, a mountain of used tissues spread around him on the duvet. He sniffs, rubbing his red nose with his wrist. “You’re sick you should get some sleep.” Isak sniffles again.

“I’m a doctor. I’d know if I was sick,” he says, his voice thick with congestion. Even kisses his neck. “Besides, even if I was, this is finals. This is important.” Between the mid-December weather, the stress of final exams, and his part-time work in the ER, Isak had come down with a nasty cold. Not that he was going to admit that anytime soon.

“Your health is important. To me,” Even says, and Isak rolls his eyes. “Plus, you’re not a doctor yet. You’re a 4th-year medical student.”

“Still better than you.” Even peppers his face with little kisses until Isak breaks into a smile. “Stop! I can’t concentrate.” He sniffles again.

“Baby. C’mon. Ten-minute tea break,” Even urges, and Isak sighs, clearing his throat. He winces, swallowing hard. His cheeks are flushed. Even runs a hand up and down his back, and Isak’s eyes flutter closed.

“Ok. But only ten minutes,” he says, and Even gives him an enthusiastic kiss.

Two hours later, Isak is curled against Even’s chest, clutching his fourth cup of tea, the textbook closed on the floor. They’re watching Pretty Woman, the only movie Isak can stand when he’s sick. He sighs against Even’s chest.

“Told you, Dr. Valtersen,” Even says and Isak smiles.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Originally posted on tumblr as part of poeandbeaux's Drabble Fest!!!


End file.
